Fearless
by RodayGorham44
Summary: House can fix anything and everything right? There may be two conditions he can't fix. The feelings he's starting to have for his new patient, and what's killing her. House/OC
1. 911 What's Your Emergency?

**Hello All! First House fic. Please be kind. I'm trying super hard to keep everything as in character as possible. Also this is not a Mary-Sue. I can promise you all some nice Wlison/House banter and as always a rude House. Also, I'm a HUGE Hameron fan so I'm sorry that she comes off a little mean in this, but hey, when youre jealous... lol ok I hope you all enjoy!**

**-MrsJHale44**

* * *

The bar was loud and full of people. Some just getting started on their way to being drunk and others completely smashed. But there were a few that were tipsy. That few included Justin Hines and Mya Truman. Complete strangers with one thing in common. They called this bar home every other night.

As Mya threw back her fifth shot, Justin started coughing next to her.

"You alright dude?" She asked him.

"Yeah, must've gone down the wrong way." He said lifting his beer a little to show what he meant.

"Yeah well next time cough in the other direction. Didn't your mother ever tell you to cover your mouth when you cough?" She snapped, picking up her own beer and finishing it. He'd been trying to hit on her all night and she was tired of it.

Justin was a little stunned but shook it off, he was too tipsy to care what anyone thought. He began coughing again, harder this time, and couldn't stop. He admitted the first time was to get her to talk to him, but this time he wasn't faking.

Not wanting to get sick, or possibly thrown up on, Mya shrugged into her jacket, threw some bills down onto the bar, said bye to Gabe the bartender, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

She made a right out of the bar and started her ten minute walk home. It wasn't long till she heard other foot steps behind her. She turned around and saw Justin walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She said angrily. She needed to get home to let Atticus out.

"Thought you might want someone to walk with. Not good for a lady like yourself to walk home alone at night."

"Fine." She didn't want to fight this one. She just wanted to go home. They began walking again and Justin just kept talking, while Mya tried to tune him out. Her head was starting to hurt frm his innane babling when suddenly she started coughing as well.

"You ok?" he asked her, but before she could answer a sharp pain shot through her left side. She yelped at the sensation.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Justin asked frantically. Feeling suddenly nauseous, Mya couldn't move fast enough and ended up throwing up all over Justin's pants.

"Oh man! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled. When he looked up from his pants he noticed the red on her face.

"Your nose is bleeding." He said pointing to her face.

"I don't think that's all that's bleeding." She said weakly. Instead of tasting bile after throwing up, she tasted blood. She'd thrown up blood… Justin looked down at his pants and noticed the blood. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up as well.

"Call 911…" she said, and she swayed on her feet as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Justin caught her awkwardly before she hit the pavement. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**And cue awesome theme music! Hahah I had to say it. OK so what did you gus think? I know its short im sorry. And the way it's coming t me is not in order. so i've yet to figure out what happens right after this. Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. He Loves to Torture Them

**Sorry for the delay! And totally sorry for the oh so original way of introducing House. (aka cuddy threatening clinic duty) I hope he is in character. Another sorry for a short chapter. I wanted to put more but i couldn't think of how to put it and i wanted to get this story moving. Mya's rudeness will kick in more soon, promise! Hope you enjoy!  
-MrsJHale**

* * *

"House!" Cuddy shouted as she made her way to his office.

"Yes, mom!?" he shouted back while tossing his ball up in the air. She opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking none too happy with her hands on her hips.

"You went behind my back AGAIN. How many times do I have to tell you that you can NOT give someone an injection, especially when they haven't consented to it?!" She huffed out.

"Saved the guy didn't I?" He said, pushing himself up out of the chair and limping towards her.

"Apparently I haven't tried hard enough. Not that it would do any good." She said.

"You know, you should be more thankful that I go behind your back so much. There would be SO many more people piling up in the morgue than need be."

"Next time it happens I'm not defending you." Cuddy then turned on her heels and stormed down the hallway.

"Watch out! Wide load coming through!" House shouted after her, focusing on a certain part of her anatomy. Without turning around she yelled;

"Keep it up. You'll be in the clinic the rest of the month. Case or not."

"Oversensitive she-devil!"

"Strike two!" She shouted as she rounded the corner and out of sight. House simply smiled to himself. He loved torturing her. As he turned to walk back to his desk another voice called his name.

"Oh for the love of all things holy." He whispered. Then shouted;

"WHAT?!" Foreman walked in from the conference room.

"New patient." He threw the file at him.

"I'll be the judge of that." House said as he caught it skillfully.

"27 year old female. Came in last night after vomiting blood. Also some tachycardia and fever."

"That's it?" House asked, barely glancing at the file.

"She's got a mouth on her that's for sure."

"It says here she was drinking before she came in." House said, ignoring Foreman's comment.

"Yeah. What, do you think it's a reaction to being drunk? She's a regular apparently. I think she knows how to hold down a few drinks."

"No, I'm saying she could be allergic to something she had there. Duh." House threw the file back at him. Foreman threw it back.

"ER did an allergy test. She's not allergic to anything. She's rarely been to a doctor since she was 18."

"Do you really trust the ER that much? Run everything over, and don't bother me again till you get the results back." House threw the file back to Foreman just as his beeper went off.

"What is it?" House asked.

"She's seizing.' And he bolted from the room.

"Ah well." House said as he slid back into his chair. But not before turning on his TV to his favorite soap.

* * *

When Foreman got there, Cameron and Chase had already begun stabilizing her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dunno. She just went into a complete fit." Chase said.

"Are you alright Mya?" Cameron asked the girl.

"Yeah. Sure. Having a seizure is always fun and comfortable." She said sarcastically, shifting to sit up better and straightening out her blanket. Cameron saw Chase crack a smile, and wanted to smack it off of him.

"We're going to give you an injection to block another seizure from happening." Chase said, as he pushed a syringe of liquid into her IV.

"House wants us to redo everything the ER did. He thinks they missed something." Foreman informed them. They just nodded, already accustomed to their boss's way of doing things. As they were walking out, Mya called out to them.

"Hey guys. I don't think this is supposed to happen." When they turned around they saw blood pouring out of her nose and all over her. She attempted to say something else but she coughed and began choking on her own blood.

The three of them rushed back to the bedside and started to suction the blood out of her mouth and throat. Mya sat up suddenly and threw up more blood, all over the team.

"If she keeps losing blood like this she's going to die!" shouted Cameron, over the sound monitor beeping out of control, still trying to control the flow of blood pouring out of Mya's mouth.

"Look at what she threw up though." Foreman said. As they looked down, the same idea came into their heads.

* * *

"She threw up coffee grinds." Chase said to House when they finally got her stable and made it to the conference room.

"What a dumb thing to eat." He said as he wrote symptoms on the white board.

"She didn't eat them. It's-" Foreman started.

"I know what it is. It means the bleed is coming from her stomach. Scope it. Check for anything and everything." He said turning to face them. They sat for a second staring at him.

"Hellooooooo? Did I not just give you all a job to do?" His ducklings soon scurried off to search for what was causing the bleed.

"Uh Cameron. Wait." She stopped and turned around, hands on her hips. If she didn't cut that out, she'd end up looking like Cuddy. House really didn't like that.

"Oh unclench woman. Geez." Cameron dropped her hands and rolled her eyes.

"What House?" He smirked at her.

"Nothing, you can go." She sighed heavily and stormed out of the room. House smiled more. He loved torturing her too.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hello to anyone who has been waiting for an update on this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it and have been leaving those interested hanging. Right now for some reason I've been focusing on it's sequel like crazy. Ideas keep springing into my head for that and not for this story… most of this one is already written out, but since I'm not a doctor lol I suck at trying to come up with a disease, making it progress, having shit constantly go wrong and then finally a solution lol. I promise that once I am done school on may 13****th**** I will try and get this story moving again because the sequel is going to be kick-ass… well it's my hope anyway lol.**

**Thanks, and I hope you'll continue waiting and reading.**

**-MrsJHale**


End file.
